This invention relates to automatic shopping assistance systems and, more particularly, to an automated system for entering shopping orders.
In recent years, various computer-based systems have been devised for automating parts of the shopping process. Employee-operated systems for processing orders have become almost commonplace in restaurants, department stores, etc. Typically, a shopper or customer will give an order to an employee who will enter the information into a data terminal. Systems wherein a customer directly inputs the information to a data terminal have also gained acceptance for certain applications, automated bank teller equipment being perhaps the most prevalent. Systems have also been suggested for having restaurant customers enter their orders directly at a data terminal by selecting from menus displayed on a monitor.
It is one of the objects of the present invention to improve on existing system of direct order entry by a customer. It is among the further objects of the invention to provide a direct customer order entry system, which facilitates interaction with employees filling the order. It is also among the further objects of the invention to provide an improved customer order entry system which is particularly advantageous for use in a shopping setting, such as a supermarket delicatessen, wherein the customer can be occupied with other shopping while the customer-entered order is being processed.